Compartiendo pecados
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: La manzana pasa a un segundo plano, pero dos mordidas han dejado en ella marcas permanentes. Ellos vuelven a mezclarse, dejándose una marca permanente. Ellos viven para compartir pecados. OJO: Ya colgué la historia correcta.


"**Compartir pecados"**

Bella-Edward

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Una mujer que adoro por crear hombres irresistibles. Gracias, SM._

***-*-*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*-*-***

Su respiración agitada unida a la fuerte aceleración de su pequeño corazón humano la conmociona. Se supone que es un juego todo aquello, pero está cayendo presa de una jaula. En el centro del enorme bosque se encuentra, alejado de todos y rompiendo con el esteriotipo de los pinos, un alto y espléndido árbol de manzano, de grueso ronco y verdes hojas; extrañamente aun se niega a caer ante los primeros golpes del otoño, y por el contrario, posee unas manzanas rojas y jugosas.

—No vas a escapar de mi, ovejita… -susurró a su oreja. Su corazón dio un vuelco, tras ella, Edward Cullen, le propicia caricias prohibidas—. No puedes huir…

Haciendo gala de su propia agilidad, la gira completamente y, haciendo uso de su fuerza, la estrella contra el árbol de manzano, acorralándola para su deleite. Una mujer normal se asustaría, pero ella solo sonríe, y su mirada cargada de lujuria se agudiza, dilatando sus pupilas. Las manos grandes de él le propician caricias desde nuevos ángulos. El cielo está en la tierra bajo esas manos.

Su respiración, antes agitada, no se compara al nivel que llega ahora sus gemidos y jadeos. Isabella tiene una sola debilidad, y esa debilidad, defecto, tiene nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen. El único hombre que ha hecho un trato con el pecado y con Dios. Porque el diablo no puede ser el artista autor de semejante obra. Bella es tentación, pero Eduard es pecado. Ambos están seguros.

Dibujando su contorno, sin llegar a tocarlo, el chico lleva sus manos por el cuerpo de Bella, pero lleva con él las manos delicadas de la doncella que ha capturado. Tomando las muñecas de ella entre las suyas hasta la altura de su cabeza. Sus respiraciones no han disminuido de intensidad. A estas alturas… la mirada de ella se encuentra nublada, pero el "_Sr. Cullen_" no hay sido complacido. Nada ha terminado. La noche es joven para vivir un poco más.

Relajándose un poco, Bella lo observa directo a los ojos, el "_Sr. Cullen_" se aprieta contra su vientre, pero ahora puede controlarse un poco, solo para brotar lujuria por sus poros y exhalar dulces anhelos. Eduard espera algo, ella lo sabe; por eso sonriendo coqueta, sintiéndose presa de él y de las reacciones de su cuerpo ante su presencia, logra zafar una de sus manos del agarre, no para escapar o propiciarle una cachetada, como sus profesoras del Colegio Católico "Madre Santa" le aconsejarían; muy por el contrario, se suelta del agarre, solo para deslizarla hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Eduard sonríe.

Ella acerca su rostro lo suficiente…

—¿Quién dijo que quiero huir? –inquiere, susurrando a sus labios—.

Una brisa se toma la molestia de tratar de enfriar dos cuerpos adolescentes calientes por el deseo y las hormonas. Es un trabajo inútil. Ellos, a sus diecisiete años, conocen más de sus vidas, de lo que un matrimonio de quince años lo puede lograr. Él es un niño rico; ella viene de una familia media. Él estudia universidad en una prestigiosa universidad; ella trata de terminar su último año de preparatoria en un colegio católico. Él tiene una familia grande; ella es hija única. Él ha tenido muchas novias; ella solo conoce a Edward como hombre. Él tiene un futuro definido, heredero mayoritario de las empresas familiares; ella espera poder trabajar algún día. Él disfruta de un buen vaso de güisqui; ella de una coca-cola. Él adora las fiestas; ella solo vive una fiesta cuando él está a su lado. Él adora los lujos; ella detesta las superficialidades. Solo tienen en común: que ninguno cree en el matrimonio, que ambos han sido apresados por los círculos que presenta los estatutos de la sociedad, y que comportan los mismos pecados.

Bajo el brillo de la luna y contra ese árbol de manzano, se entregan el uno al otro. Sus ropas se confunden con las hojas secas del otoño, mientras ellos se funden en un solo ser, un fruto de su amor. Un amor no descubierto por ellos, pero presente desde la primera mirada.

—Auch…

La brisa, con esfuerzo, logró tumbar una manzana roja del árbol. Eduard la toma. Ese pequeño fruto acaba de costarle un morado en su cabeza, gracias al cielo tiene el cabello un poco alto de lo normal. Bella se ríe, ocasionando una melodía acorde con el momento. Ella le quita la manzana. Y él aprovecha para envolverla con sus brazos, están desnudos, y ambos miran al firmamento del cielo. Un lucero brilla con fuerza junto a la plateada luna.

—No es graciosa –discute él—.

—Claro que lo es. No es normal que una manzana caiga a estas horas por una brisa tan suave –le responde sonriente—. Esta deliciosa –confiesa, probando un pequeño bocado de la fruta—. ¿Quieres?

—Mi pecado…

—Mi pecado… -le responde ella, conciente del doble sentido—.

La manzana pasa a un segundo plano, pero dos mordidas han dejado en ella marcas permanentes. Ellos vuelven a mezclarse, dejándose una marca permanente. Ellos viven para _compartir pecados_.

***-*-*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*-*-***

**N/A:** _Este es un one puramente AU, pero que venía matándome desde ayer y debía escribirlo. Gracias por leer mi primer Edward-Bella, en realidad, __mi primer trabajo sobre esta saga__. Besos._

**Diana.**


End file.
